1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and an associated method for the automated compaction of metal containers into unitary, high density articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as a result of high cost of energy and related storage of certain types of fuel, various efforts have been made to conserve energy through adoption of more energy efficient practices. With a view toward these objectives, it has been suggested to attempt to recycle metal containers in order that the metal may be reclaimed with less use of energy than was required in the original ore processing. A major effort to recycle aluminum cans has evolved. A high percentage of the total energy required to produce a pound of aluminum is consumed in the original refining and smelting operation, while only a small fraction of this amount of energy is required to reclaim aluminum from used aluminum cans.
As a result of the empty cans occupying such a great volume, it is impractical to return the same to a remelting center in the can's original structural shape. It is necessary, therefore, to employ efficient and economical practices which can process large volumes of cans in an automated fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,496 discloses apparatus for sequentially crushing individual containers and subsequently separating aluminum from steel beverage cans by means of magnetic rollers. The individual crushed cans are then dropped into separate containers in loose form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,725 also discloses apparatus for sequentially crushing individual cans and employing magnetic means to separate steel containers from containers composed of other materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,024 devotes primary emphasis to elimination of the creation of an undesired lip at the top or bottom of a can. It also discloses individual sequential crushing of containers followed by a magnetic separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,018 discloses a consumer operated machine which is adapted to sequentially crush individual aluminum beverage cans and compensate the one making the deposit.
It has previously been suggested to provide ribs depending from a platen with the ribs serving to deform the upper surface of each charge of cans to be compacted in order to effect mechanical jointure of successive charges of cans.
It has also been suggested to provide a compacted can unit with relief to permit engagement by a fork lift but the apparatus and method for creating such a structure has not been suggested.
In spite of the prior efforts to facilitate automated processing of metal containers so as to reduce the volume occupied by the used containers during handling, storage and shipment, there remains a very real and substantial need for equipment which will automatically and economically create compact, high density blocks containing a large number of cans.